


Punishment

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has no time for Haru recently. Haru decides to make Rin come to him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Haru was thoroughly irritated. Why? Because just a few minutes ago, Rin had cancelled their sleepover. Again. Not to mention this was the 3rd time already and to top it off they had barely met recently. One thing about their relationship was that Haru seemed to need Rin around a lot. Sure, Rin was clingy as hell and usually got all emotional and cried. Always needing to touch him in some way. He didn't really mind that Rin was that way though. It was just that recently he wanted Rin around and it seemed like school and swimming was more important than he was. It's not like it wasn't important to Haru either, but he thought Rin could at least make some time for them.   
  
Well, since Rin didn't want to come on his own accord, he had to somehow make him come to his place instead. That's when he had come up with this little idea. There was one thing Rin couldn't be without and of course Haru knew what this thing was. Although this sort of thing was more like something Nagisa would do, he had still done it by himself. Yes, he was desperate. And yes, he really wanted to sleep with Rin holding him from behind and nuzzling his neck. It was almost scary how quickly he had become used to that.   
  
So, Rin needed a little punishment for neglecting him and right now Haru was calmly sitting in his living room doing homework whilst waiting anxiously for his phone to start vibrating signalling an incoming call. It was already seven in the evening and any time now he was sure the call would come. He couldn't help but hum whilst doing his homework and a small smile played on his lips. Surely he wouldn't be liked for what he had pulled of but if it meant Rin would come over to his place, it was definitely worth it. Just as he thought that, his phone started buzzing. Though he didn't pick it up right away, he didn't want to seem to eager since he usually didn't use his phone at all.  
  
After a minute or two he picked it up. "Haru! I fucking hate you!" Rin yelled from the other side of the line. Haru remained calm. "Why is that, Rin?" He said casually. "You fucking know what I mean!" "No, please enlighten me" this was actually...really cute, Haru thought. It was easy to picture Rin's distressed and angry face right now and Haru chuckled slightly. "You know exactly what I mean! And I'm coming over right now and you'll be fucking sorry once I get my hands on you!" Rin yelled and then the line went dead.  
  
...okay. Maybe he hadn't thought Rin would be that upset. Well, at least he managed what he wanted. Rin was coming over, which was what he had been aiming for. Also, it was Friday after all. It wasn't as if he couldn't stay over. Now it was just to sit and wait. Though Haru knew that it would take at least forty minutes for Rin to get to his place. He couldn't help but be excited that he was coming. Right now he longed to feel Rin's warmth surround him and kiss these lips slowly, which always seemed to make him melt and his legs would feel like jelly. A blissful sigh escaped from him and once again a smile was playing on his lips.  
  
After a about fifty minutes of just sitting and staring at his homework, Haru heard the door being yanked open and then slammed shut as well as an angry yell of his name "Haru!". Rin stormed into he living room and the look of anger was present on his face. Haru had taken on his deadpan expression and when Rin saw this his eyebrows scrunched together further. Couldn't he be at least a little happy to see me...? Haru thought and sulked a little on the inside. Rin proceeded to walk over to Haru and grabbed the front his t-shirt and yanked him close.   
  
"Where the fuck is it?" Rin said venomously. At this, Haru saw his chance and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and embraced Rin tightly. A sigh of content was let out. How he had missed this... Apparently Rin hadn't expected this and sounded a bit surprised as he tentatively said "Haru... Is something wrong...?" Worry also slipped into his voice and his anger seemed as if it was gone. "I missed you, you know..." Haru mumbled softly into Rin's ear as his breath tickled it.   
  
Haru tightened his embrace and he felt Rin relax and slowly wrap his arms around Haru. "You're so sly... I can't be angry at you when you act like this" Rin muttered and sighed. "I miss you too..." He added in a barely audible voice. "So...are you staying over...?" Haru asked tentatively as he started planting lazy kisses on Rin's neck. "I guess I am" Rin mumbled, distracted by the attention his neck was getting.   
  
As they sat close in the embrace the only light coming from one lamp shining dimly in the room, Haru could smell the faint scent of citrus and chlorine coming of faintly from Rin. The hard muscles hat he could feel when he moved his hands slowly further up Rin's back, his heart started pounding rapidly at the thought of these rippling muscles that were hiding underneath the obstructing clothing. With how close they were, he wondered briefly if the other could feel his heartbeat.   
  
Even though they had been dating for quite some time now, Haru still wasn't the one the one to initiate anything further. Instead of planting his lips on Rin's jawline, he buried his face in the other's shoulder instead and inhaled deeply. A wave of shyness had come over him and he felt really awkward. Heat swept over his face and he hoped Rin would let him be.   
  
All of a sudden, the hands on Haru's back tentatively ghosted down his back. A small shudder ran through Haru. Was he going to...?Haru thought. But he hands came to a stop in the small of his back and he exhaled a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "Haru...look at me..." He heard Rin mumble but Haru refused to move his face from its place. "No..." Haru muttered. "Why not?" Rin said teasingly as he moved one hand up to Haru's hair and tugged at it gently. Haru let out a low grunt as response. There was another tug at his hair and reluctantly Haru lift his head. As he did so, he was staring right into Rin's maroon coloured eyes that were full of love. Rin closed the distance between their faces and locked their lips together.  
  
Their lips melted together in a slow, tender kiss of affection and Haru was still amazed at how soft the other's lips were. A surge of fondness went through him and he sighed happily. Haru closed eyes on his instinct and felt the warm caress of Rin's lips. Without much effort Rin pulled Haru closer so he straddled his lap and now their chests were flushed together.   
  
Rin was the one to break the kiss and rested his forehead against Haru's. Their breath intermingled and they sat just like that, Rin rubbing Haru's back. A sigh of content escaped Haru. "Maybe we should go to bed..." Haru mumbled. A hum of agreement was heard from Rin. It was quite dark by now and they were both tired. Just as Haru was about to stand up, he yelped in surprise as Rin swooped him up. "R-Rin...! Let me down..." Haru squeaked.   
  
Rin just started to hum and made his way up the stairs as he headed for Haru's bedroom, now being well acquainted with the house. "Idiot..." Haru muttered. Apparently Rin had no intention of letting him down. As embarrassing as it was, Haru didn’t want to admit that he actually liked being carried by Rin and his strong arms holding him firmly.   
  
...  
  
Once in Haru's bedroom, Rin noticed there were indeed two pillows laid neatly beside each other on the bed. At first, he had been extremely angry at Haru for somehow managing to steal his beloved pillow that he couldn't sleep without. But once Haru had embraced him and they had shared a sweet kiss, he couldn’t be angry at him anymore. He walked over to the bed and unceremoniously flopped down his burden on it. Haru muttered something he couldn't hear and looked a bit annoyed, though his flaming cheeks gave him away. Rin undressed down to his boxers and Haru who was equally quick did he same. A grin spread on Rin's face as he noticed that Haru wasn't wearing his swimsuit.   
  
As though Haru sensed something from Rin, he turned his back to him. Rin couldn't help a small chuckle and proceeded to lay down behind Haru and wrapped his arms around him. Soon their legs were entangled and Rin nuzzled into Haru's neck and let out a sigh of content. Being this close to Haru, feeling his back flush against his chest and the bare skin to skin contact, was something he really enjoyed. The heat coming from someone else's body, that particular someone you love deeply was... Yeah. Pure bliss. Tightening his grip, as if to try and get even a little bit closer, he felt Haru lightly brush his hand on Rin's. As if to confirm that yes, he didn't mind.   
  
Just before their Rin's breathing had become even and he drifted off to sleep, he thought that Haru stealing his pillow was worth it. And yes, he would surely come up with some sort of revenge…that was the last thing he thought before he drifted off to a deep, calm sleep.

 


End file.
